Vampire vs Fairy
by nissaravena
Summary: This is just a story (my first actually). It's another BtVs and Twilight crossover, hope you like. I'm just gonna say that Buffy and Spike land in an alternate universe where the Slayer is some kind of myth and vampires shine in the sun rather than burn. I do not own anything, maybe just a part of the storyline. All characters belong to Whedon and that other person who wrote T.


**EPILOGUE**

Buffy ran thru the cemetery like her feet were on fire, Spike was right behind her running as well, stealing glimpses in the back from time to time. When he finally reached next to the Slayer he spoke.

"Bloody hell Buffy! What the hell did you do to piss him off?" he looked back at a green eyed man floating towards them. He looked human but he had fluorescent green eyes, covered in a black cloak and waving a big rod from time to time.

"I don't know!" cried Buffy "Don't stop running!"

"Bloody hell I won't! Don't want to know what that shiny rod'll do to us if he catches up."

They suddenly came to a halt when they met a dead end. A crypt's wall. They had nowhere to go.

"Damn it!" said Buffy.

"Tell that to him!" said Spike as he hid behind his Slayer. Buffy gave him a strange look. Coward!

"You have nowhere to go now, Slayer." said the cloaked man in a hoarse voice.

"Look. I think there has been a mistake here." said Buffy with her arms rose in surrender.

"No mistake Slayer! You killed my cat! It was my anima!" whined the man angry

"Cat?" said Spike with his eyebrow raised looking at Buffy. She bit her lip and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"It was a mistake! I ran over it by mistake!"

"HER! It was a female cat! The source of my power!"

"Ran over it…her?" said Spike questionably. "Whaddya do? Bent down and rolled over it?"

"No! I ran over her with a….car." said Buffy innocently. She knew the outcome of this.

"And now you will have to pay!" said the man angrily.

"Wait a minute dark green guy! How'd you ran over the cat with a car? You don't have a car and more importantly you don't drive. Remember Slayer and driving no mixy? You said so yourself." said Spike trying to imitate Buffy, and he did a lousy job at that.

"Well the thing is I got bored one night, took a car, tried to see that I could drive, hit the cat by mistake and landed in a tree. Good thing I survived." she joked, but nobody seemed to laugh. The cloak man was still angry and Spike was still looking at her with his scarred eyebrow raised.

"You stole a car? Man you are starting to get my badness", laughed Spike

The cloak man was starting to lose his patience.

"Actually…, started Buffy while playing with her feet in the dirt… It was your car", she said innocently.

Spike gaped, looked at Buffy, who was giving him the most fake innocent grin he ever saw. He felt his anger level rise up. He wanted to speak, yell, throw a tantrum but did not know with which to begin with...

"W…W…Ho….Argh!" he only managed to stutter.

"Enough! yelled the man. "TRANSPORTO!"

Before Buffy and Spike could protest, a flash of light engulfed them and then the only ones left in the cemetery was the angry cloak guy.

"That'll teach you a lesson." The man grinned.

**CHAPTER I**

Buffy woke up feeling fuzzy. Why did she feel fuzzy? Her head hurt and felt something wet underneath her and something rough. The instant she opened her eyes raindrops fell on them. She blinked hard feeling the pain inflicted by the rain drops on her oculars. She lifted her head still feeling the pain, only this time in her neck.

"Damn!" she muttered under her breath.

She sure did say "Damn" a lot. Maybe she hung around Spike too often. Suddenly the thought of Spike struck her. Where was he? Was he still with her? Was he mad at her for using his car as a test drive? Where was she? Where was this place? Was she still in Sunnydale. From the looks of the sky it was daylight and it was raining. She sat up ignoring the sharp pain that went thru her head but also, disappearing the same as it appeared. She looked on her left side instinctively. She saw Spike lying with his face on the ground. She let out a sigh of relief. 'Good he's still alive. I guess.' She thought, that being already dead an all, he won't be suffocating lying with his face on the ground like that. She reached to shake him out of it, but beat her to it as he was groaning from under the leaves. He sat up on his legs very fast. Guess his head didn't hurt that much, Buffy thought. He looked around, started to rotate like a dog running around its tail, then stopped when he saw Buffy looking at him with a look that said "What the?" He then turned his expression from a confused one to an angry one, remembering that Buffy took his car behind his back drove it, hit a cat that which was the reason why they were here, and to top it all smashed the car into a tree.

"You… you…you", said Spike while pointing at Buffy with an angry face.

"Me…. me….me", said Buffy while rolling her eyes.

"You wrecked my bloody car! You… you…dimwit!"

Buffy gaped. Dimwit? Oh he was so gonna pay for that comment.

"Dimwit?", Buffy suddenly rose, staggering a bit from the headache.

"Yeah! Dimwit! How could you take my car behind my back and smash it into a tree? And to top it all, you hit a cat that got us into this mess!" Spike raised his hands in mock surrender.

"What mess? For all we know we are still in Sunnydale, only it's daylight!", Buffy yelled back.

They suddenly stopped their argument balancing their words. Daylight? Spike started to flutter around like he was trying to extinguish the flames that engulfed him. But they weren't there. Buffy watched in amusement. He saw her chuckle at his distress.

"Bloody hell Buffy! I'm burning here and you stay there laughing?"

"Like hell I am!" she put her hand over her mouth. She should stop cussing. "Damn it.", she did it again. She looked at Spike who was still fluttering around. She let a big sigh and grabbed his arms to stop waving them around.

"Stop it Spike. You are not the human torch, well vampire torch. Look."

Spike stopped. He was looking at him. Indeed he was not burning up but he was wet from the light rain that was pouring. That was as bad as burning up. He did not like to be set on fire but he sure did not like to be wet.

"Bugger.", he said under his breath. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Must you cuss at every sentence that comes out of that mouth?"

Spike looked at her, eyebrow raised. Damn she hated when he looked at her like that.

"Excuse me miss saying "Damn it" all the time!"

"Hey! I picked that from you!"

"When did ya hear me say damn it? Reckon I say bloody hell all the time."

Buffy pouted. She did pick all the cussing from staying too long near him. Being in a relationship with a cussing vampire does have its ups and downs, and besides since he is her boyfriend spends a lot of time with him even when the Scoobies meet. Even Willow and Dawn had picked some of his bad behavior. She suddenly remembered her best friend and sister and saddened. How were they? Will they notice that they are missing, if they are missing. Will they look for them? She let out a big sigh. Spike noticed that she was sad. He went to her, embraced her and kissed the top of her head. He did not like that Buffy was sad. Whenever she was sad he was sad. When he held her like that Buffy could melt away in another world. She let a big smile slip on her lips. She hugged him hard, not noticing that her strength was crushing him.

"Buffy, luv, as much as I want to stay like this, you know that….you are crushing me.", he could barely speak. Buffy noticed and let go embarrassed. She blushed from embarrassment. He saw her blush and chuckled a bit. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Buffy smiled again and buried her face in his chest again, this time placing her hands on his chest not wanting to crush him again. He stroked her hair, at the same time inspecting the surroundings.

"Where ya think we are?" he asked.

"I don't know." Buffy said letting go of his embrace and inspecting the place as well. "Seems like we are in the woods."

"Yeah. But, where? Think we're still in SunnyD?"

"Beats me. Maybe we should snoop around", said Buffy glad with her idea of snooping. If it was one thing she liked, besides her nights with Spike, was snooping around.

"Yeah.", said Spike absentmindedly. He was looking at the sky. The rain stopped, only a few drops hit his leather jacket.

"What's the matter?" asked Buffy concerned

"I still don't get why I don't start flaming."

'Flaming? God I need to stop hanging so much with Buffy and the gang. Buffy chuckled

"You said flaming." she started laughing now.

"Shut up!" said Spike almost yelling, but Buffy was still laughing.

"I got a serious problem here." said Spike almost whining.

"Well, maybe because the sun is not out. It's covered by the clouds."

"Could be.", said Spike still looking at the sky.

"Well, that settles it then. Let's go!" said Buffy almost too eager to snoop around. Spike noticed her anxiousness.

"You really do like snooping around.", he said with an eyebrow raised.

Buffy turned to him.

"Don't you?" she said with a cheeky smile that Spike loved o so much. He returned her smile with his one of a kind cheekiness.

They went off in the woods searching for God knows what.

**CHAPTER II**

Buffy was silently following Spike as he was what seemed, walking in circles in the woods. She sighed heavily. It seemed that the poor guy had no clue where he was going, since when he was alive there were no scouts, so he couldn't be a scout. She chuckled a bit at the image of Spike in a scout's clothing, with the beige shorts and all. Spike quickly turned to Buffy, who was now holding back laughter.

"What's so funny?" said Spike with his famous 'scarred eyebrow raised' trademark, in a solemn voice. He looked like a man from the Parliament.

Buffy couldn't hold it anymore, seeing him like that. She just burst in a serious and hysterical laughter. Again, Spike looked at her with an amazed face.

"Again, with the matter, pet. What's so bloody funny?"

"You.", she managed to say between serious laughs. Her belly was starting to hurt.

Spike looked confused. He looked around as if she was not talking to him and then pointed at himself. Buffy laughed even harder when she saw the respective scene. He then sighed.

"So y'sayin tha' y'laughin at me?"

"Yes. Sorry, but you looked so funny and cute at the same time in those shorts."

"Shorts? When did ya see me in shorts? I never wear shorts!" Spike said anxiously . He really hoped that she did not see him that time when he was at her place, when she was at work and he tried wearing shorts and a white shirt, trying to impersonate Freddy Mercury. He quit after 5 minutes of dancing in shorts, realizing that he looked ridiculous and also sensing that someone was coming on from the front patio. Good thing he was a vampire and could sense people coming from a far distance. He started to panic, thinking that maybe Buffy did see him that time.

"No. I didn't see you in shorts." Buffy was struggling to stop laughing. Spike let out a big sigh of relief that his secret was safe. He was a huge fan of Freddy Mercury but no one had to know. "I just imagined you in a scout uniform since you seemed so lost." she managed to stop laughing and catch her breath. Spike frowned.

"Don't even wanna know. And we're not lost!"

Buffy crossed her hands over her chest and frowned.

"And how come we are walking in circles? I swear to God that we passed that tree 5 times!" she said pointing to a tiny leafless tree. It looked really old.

"We're not lost! We're…just admiring the scenery." said Spike like he was the world's greatest tour guide.

Buffy snorted, very unladylike. Spike snorted at her snort, and for the following 5 minutes was a serious competition of snorts coming from both Buffy and Spike. In the end Spike won, because he ended his snort with a growl.

"Fine you win! You big baby." said Buffy who raised her hands in mock surrender.

Spike snorted and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Jerk.", said Buffy with a low voice as she passed by him.

"Bitch", said Spike with the same low voice as he got in front of her.

"Heard that." said Buffy. Spike turned to her.

"Sorry 'bout that. Bitch."

"Jerk."

Another 5 minutes round of competition came, only this time it was with insults. They called each other jerk and bitch for 5 minutes till Buffy surrendered again letting Spike win so his ego as a man will win as well. They started to search the woods again not until Buffy called Spike a jerk one more time this time making sure that he didn't hear her.

They went around the woods for hours, from what Buffy could tell by the change of the sky's color. She was beginning to think that they would not get out of this forest. Maybe this was a cursed forest forcing them to go in circles for ever. That thought panicked her a little.

"Hey, Summers, c'mere!", yelled Spike from above a small cliff. Buffy ran to him.

"What is it?", she asked impatiantley.

"Look.", said Spike while pointing to something down the hill.

Buffy looked down the hill from above his shoulder. She did not feel comfortable to leave his back. She saw a road down the hill.

"A road. A road! Spike there is a road!" she said happily.

" Yeh, I can see that.", said Spike sarcastically. Buffy frowned and smacked him in the shoulder.

She started to climb down the hill, Spike following from behind. Soon they were on the side of the road looking from side to side searching for passing cars, if they were still in their world and cars were still a fad.

"What are we gonna do from now?", asked Buffy a little uncertain.

"Don't know." said Spike while inspecting his surroundings. If being a vampire taught him something, is that you always have to keep aware of your surroundings. Never know what might pop up and bite you.

Buffy started to pace back and forth, panic overwhelming. Spike saw the panic on her face and put his hands on her shoulders trying to make her stop pacing.

"Stop it luv, we'll ge'out of here. I promise.", said Spike while staring in her now watery eyes. She blinked her tears away.

"I know." she said a small smile forming on her lips. Spike grinned and liked his lips seductively.

"That's my girl."

He pulled in closer to her mouth, but he was interrupted by her sudden jerking away. He looked confused.

"What the?"

He saw Buffy waving to a car. At least this world had cars, so it seemed that they were still in the 21st century and on Earth, for now. Let's see what pops out of the car. It may be a monkey driving the car or a shrimp, Spike thought.

The car stopped near Buffy, it was a police car. The window of the driver's seat slowly pulled down. From the passenger seat popped out a man, in his early 40's with brown hair and a mustache. At least he isn't a monkey or a banana, thought Spike.

" What are you kids doin' on the road, and on this weather?", asked the man looking up at the sky. It looked like it would rain again.

" Uhh, my brother and I got lost.", said Buffy uncertain where this conversation was leading. At the hearing of being Buffy's brother Spike eyed her unbelievably. Was she ashamed of him to call him her boyfriend? Back home she told everyone about them, they were not pleased but they coped with the idea with time. He opened his mouth to protest, Buffy saw him and stepped on his foot making him wince a little from the pain. Damn Slayer and her super powered stepping.

" Lost?", asked the man with his eyebrow raised at them.

" Yes. We were just making a quick stop from our trip, when our car broke down."

" That's too bad. Want me to check your car?"

" NO!", Spike and Buffy said in unison. The police officer looked confused

" I mean, Buffy began to stutter…

" What she mean is that ou'car has been stolen.", intervened Spike. Buffy looked at him stoned at his great comeback.

" What do you mean? You said that it broke down."

" Yes, it broke down, so we went to look for help nearby, but when we came back it was gone. You see we were going on our way to visit our parents in California.", said Buffy hoping that in this world California still existed.

" Wow, well in that case you are far away from home kids. It's a 24 hours drive from here to old Cali.", said the man.

" That far?" , Buffy sounded almost whiny. At least California existed. Maybe they weren't sent in another dimension but in another place in America. Well, at least that was reassuring.

" Well it seems that I need to help you kids. Come on get in the car."

Buffy looked at Spike who was uncertain as to get in the car or not. in the end Buffy got in the back and Spike in the front, wanting to avoid the driver's mirror which could have exposed him as a vampire. He doubted that the man knew about vampires, but having a weird looking kid (kid, he almost laughed at the thought), dressed all in black with a long leather duster with bleach blond hair and with no reflection for the matter, it'll freak the man out.

The man started the car and they drove silently until the man broke the silence.

" So, I'm gonna take you to the police station, have your statements and search for the car and maybe we'll figure out how to send you to your parents.", the man said while looking at Buffy from the rear mirror.

Buffy started to panic. What should she do? She didn't want to involve the police in this matter.

" That'll be a problem mate.", said Spike nonchalantly

" How's that?"

" Y'see. Our parents are no' in the country fo'th'moment."

" And why are you going to visit them?"

" Well, not visit them, my sister just doesn't know her words. We were goin' to keep an eye on their house in Cali."

" And where are they?"

" Don't know exactly. They're on their honeymoon, if ya know what I men.", Spike said while winking at the man. The man let a small laugh escape his throat.

" I know exactly what you mean boy. When I went to my honeymoon with the wife, we didn't tell anybody either."

" Correct. More privacy."

" Yeah, exactly."

They both laughed. Buffy watched the two in awe. Once again Spike's big mouth saved the day.

" So your parents recently married? You are not related by blood?", asked the man after 5 minutes of silence. Buffy was the one to speak this time.

" Nope, we are not related. My mom married his dad."

" I could see. You know you two look alike a little but that deep English accent of yours, he turned his head to Spike a little, was a bit off. I mean you have the accent and she doesn't. Thought something's the matter."

" Well, yeah, they are from England and we are from California."

" I see. My name's Charlie Swann by the way."

Spike coughed a chuckle. Buffy glared at him even though he didn't see her, but he could feel her glare at the back of his neck. What kind of name is "Swann"? he thought. Wanker.

" I'm Buffy Summers and he's…"

" Spike. The name's Spike.", Spike said ahead of Buffy. Buffy sighed. Idiot. He will know something is wrong. What kind of parent names his child Spike. Stupid Spike.

" Spike and Buffy? Well, what can I say interesting names."

" Well, they are more of nicknames, my real name is Elizabeth and his is William. But our parents preferred to call us by our nicknames so everybody calls us Buffy and Spike."

Spike was stunned. He did not know that Buffy's real name was Elizabeth. He always thought that Buffy was her name, a weird one for a girl but a name.

" I can relate to that. I call my daughter Bella instead of Isabella. She doesn't like to be called by her long name."

" You have a daughter, how sweet.", Buffy said with a girly voice. Spike rolled his eyes. Fortunately Charlie did not see that and neither did Buffy.

" Yes. She is 16. my baby girl."

Suddenly Buffy felt nostalgic. She wished her father would be like Charlie.

" We are almost at the police station."

Both Buffy and Spike tensed. They needed to avoid the police station.

" Um, sir cand you not take us to the police?", Buffy asked. Putting her best effort to sound like a helpless little girl. Even though she didn't succeeded that much. She was the Slayer after all. Charlie looked at her in the mirror and frowned.

" Why? You need to report the robbery."

" Yes, but I don't like police stations. I'm sure it will turn out ok eventually.", she desperately tried to sound like a girly girl, who gets everything she wants just by the sound of her voice. With him it worked but that was on other circumstances, but this time it was lousy, but Charlie seemed to give into it. Nancy boy, Spike thought.

" Okay. In that case I'll take you home."

" Home?", Spike and Buffy asked in unison.

**CHAPTER III**

Charlie pulled up at a 2 floor house. From the outside it looked kind of small. It was white, but from all the rain it turned to a dirty grey and the windowsills were painted in green. Buffy liked this pretty house, it wasn't as big as hers but it was pretty, Spike on the other hand growled. Buffy immediately glared at him. The kind of glare which tells you that you are not supposed to growl at other peoples houses. Spike immediately understood and looked at the ground. Charlie got out of the car and led them to the main entrance.

" Come on in. It's not big but it's home.", Charlie said while smiling. Buffy smiled at him..

" It's pretty."

They both smiled at each other. Spike on the other hand rolled his eyes, thinking that all that smiling was pointless. He started to snoop around the house. He was in the living room, a big one, with a table at the window with 4 chairs on each side. A big fire place stood in the wall in the middle of the room and a comfy couch at the opposite window of the table. He spotted pictures on the fire place. Some of them contained pictures of Charlie and a woman and some of them contained pictures of Charlie and a girl and some only with the girl. The girl was pretty Spike thought, with brown hair and hazel eyes. She had smooth features, although she looked kind of pale in the picture. In one of the picture that he was holding he saw that she was smiling, but a smile that you force on somebody. Weird, he thought. Charlie and Buffy found him in the living room looking at the girl's picture.

" That's Bella. My baby girl.", Charlie smiled at him. Spike smiled awkwardly and put the picture down not before he noticed Buffy glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest. Was she jealous?

" Well kids, let's get you settled in. I have two spare rooms. I'll let you stay here until you can reach your parents and tell them your situation, seeing that you don't want to go to the police station. Take your time.", Charlie smiled as he took them upstairs in their rooms. Buffy smiled at him. He looked like a nice man, indeed a perfect father. Spike on the other hand was wondering, more like cursing, why they had to stay in separate rooms. He wanted to protest but Buffy was ahead of him.

" Why two rooms?", she asked

" I can't have you two sleeping together be it brother and sister. One you are not related by blood and I don't want to take any risks, and two even if you were related by blood everybody needs their privacy."

" Hm, I guess you're right.", said Buffy approvingly.

What? No! Spike was outraged on the inside. Bloody poofter. If he didn't have the chip he would have bitten him, but that would end in his own death, because Buffy would have killed him.

Later that day Bella came home from school. She had a constant look on her face that led anybody to think that she was in constant pain or constipated. When she entered the living room , she saw Charlie and their two new guests sitting at the table and drinking, what it seemed coffee. She froze when she saw the back of Spike. She saw his bleach blond hair and duster hanging at the chair's sides. Charlie saw her and raised form the table catching the two guest's attention. Buffy sat as well and smiled at her. Spike turned around and he was facing Bella now. When she saw him she gaped. He was more handsome than she imagined he would be. He looked older than her but not by far, maybe 2 years at least. The weird thing was that the instant she saw him she instantly pictured Edward in her head. That was weird. He had the same vibe that Edward had. Charlie approached her.

" Hi honey.", he kissed her cheek then turned to their guests.

" We have guests.", she said but not in a question manner, more like in a "Who the hell are these weird people?", manner.

" Yes we do. These here are Buffy and Spike, they are going to stay with us for a few days.", Charlie smiled at their guests.

" Why?", asked Bella sternly.

" Because they are not from town and they got car robbed so…"

" You decided to take them in. A couple of strangers."

Buffy slightly frowned. She did not like the girl at all. She looked at Spike who was grinning like stupid. She nudged him the stomach. He let out a small growl, which fortunately no one noticed.

" They are kids. They don't like police stations. As I recall neither do you."

Bella sighed and turned to Buffy and Spike.

" Ok, sorry." She approached them. " I'm Bella."

" I'm Buffy and this is my brother Spike.", Buffy forced a smile. Spike grinned. He liked this. He liked that Buffy was making a fool of herself. Well she deserved it. She put too much faith in the human race.

" Nice to meet you.", said Bella smiling.

" Nice to meet you too.", said Buffy smiling.

After the nice introduction Bella went upstairs to get ready for dinner. Buffy was helping Charlie in the kitchen, and Bella was sitting in the living room, since she didn't particularly like to cook, with Spike. He was sitting on the sofa while she was sitting in the armchair that was beside the sofa, staring at him. Spike felt that she was staring at him and he felt very uncomfortable. He was pretending that he was inspecting the room but not once glancing at Bella. After about 10 minutes of staring he finally gave in and he suddenly turned to Bella looking angry, ignoring the fact that Buffy might get angry with him if he dared even to speak badly of these people. Why did she trust people so much? God! Thought Spike. Bella flinched, she was surprised that he suddenly turned to her. Now he was staring at her. She immediately found herself lost in his ocean blue eye. Such beautiful eyes she thought. She shook that thought. What was she doing, admiring this guy? She had Edward for Christ's sake. This guy could not even compare to Edward. He was way cooler than him. I mean hello who dyes his hair bleach blond these days and ears only black and that duster….what the hell. But he looked so damn gorgeous in those clothes. Damn. Spike cocked his head to the side, a movement that drove Buffy nuts and apparently this girl too. He noticed that she was starting to make faces again. What the bloody hell was wrong with this git? Is she high? What is this world? He finally spoke.

" Wha'ya starin'at?", he asked with his scarred eyebrow raised. Bella instantly blushed at the sound of his deep voice. And that British accent. God could he be more dreamy.

" I…I…I was looking at your hair.", she said trying to act cool. Spike raised his other eyebrow. His hair? Well, sure lots of girls liked his bleach blond hair. Some considered it to be sexy, including Buffy and some were envious of him because they wanted that same color. He remembered a little argument that he had with Dawn. She wanted to dye her hair for the first time and she wanted to dye it exactly the same color as him. So she asked him to dye her hair. He said no, of course, telling her that he rather be eaten by a thousand vampire ants than dye a teenager's hair. He was too cool for that. And besides his particular color would have baled the girl. His hair was more resistant because of his vampire nature. She started to scream and yell and have a teenage fit, until Buffy came home and calmed her down, telling he that she was too young to dye her hair. She eventually let Dawn dye her hair but a normal color not Spike color.

" Why ya starin' at my hair? Wanna dye the same color?", Spike chuckled. Bella blushed.

" No. I thought that it is…very Billy Idol like. Do you like him that much as to dye your hair like him?"

" Actually…. , he stopped himself from saying that Billy Idol was the one who stole the look from him, but that would have scared the girl. Yes", he said not so pleased.

" And your clothes? Black much?"

Spike looked at her confused. Damn these kids and their slang.

" Wha' about black? E'ryone likes black."

" Yeah, guess so. Love the coat though. Where did you get it?"

He looked at his duster. He really loved his duster. No one was to touch that duster, not even Buffy.

" Thanks, it's called a duster. Actually…, he stopped himself once again, from saying that he got it from a Slayer that he killed in the 70's, I got at Walmart.", he said almost too cheery.

Buffy came in the room followed by Charlie, carrying plates of food. Spike was so relieved to see her. He immediately went to her side. Buffy looked confused at him, he stupidly grinned at her and sat at the table, hoping that Bella will not seat next to him. Fortunately she sat next to her father and Buffy sat next to him. Buffy handed him a plate with roasted chicken and mash potatoes. She instantly remembered that Spike was a vampire and that he drank blood not eat food, but she also remembered that sometimes he ate food. He often told her that he sometimes he craved for human food. It made him seem more human. He gave her a nod of approval and she sat down letting a big sigh of relief escaping her throat.

" Is something the matter?", asked Charlie

" No, no, nothing the matter. Everything is fine. It's not like Spike can't eat this food, right Spike?"

Spike rolled his eyes and slightly kicked Buffy under the table, making sure that no one will notice except for him and Buffy. He glared at her. She smiled sheepishly and began to eat.

The dinner went quite quietly. Neither of them said anything. Charlie said a joke or two but nobody bothered to laugh except for Spike who seemed that he really enjoyed Charlie's jokes. Bella was staring at both Buffy and Spike, but making sure that they don't notice. What she didn't know was the fact that Buffy was the Slayer and Spike a vampire and they knew that Bella was staring at them but pretended that they didn't notice. After the meal everybody went in their rooms to sleep. But a particular blach blond vampire could not sleep without his goodnight kiss.

**CHAPTER IV**

That night Spike couldn't sleep. One it was night, vampires mostly wonder outside at night in search for fun of food, two he was hungry, and not hungry for food but fro blood, three he kept thinking about that girl Bella. She really gave him the creeps, with the staring and all and the constant pain on her face. Why was she making those expressions? Was she constipated or something. Something about this town was really off. After several hours of tossing and turning in his bed he finally went to find Buffy. Luckily for him it wasn't that hard, because he could smell her from the room that was at the far end of the hallway. His was facing hers. He slowly opened the door and found Buffy sound asleep. Must be tired, he thought. He didn't want to wake her up. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, and also so beautiful. He sighed knowing that she doesn't like it when she is awaken and that she gets real grumpy. He shook her shoulder.

" Buffy, luv. Wake up", said Spike in a whisper.

Buffy growled in her sleep and turned to the other side still sleeping. Great, he thought. He shook her again, this time a little harder. Buffy suddenly sat up straight and grabbed him by the throat. Her Slayer instincts coming up front. He coughed. Buffy immediately let go when she saw Spike on her bed trying to break free from her grip.

"Sorry. What in the hell are you doing?", she whispered/yelled at him.

" Tryin' to wake you up.", he coughed

" Why? Why would you do that? You know I hate it when someone wakes me up from my sweet slumber. And it was sweet. I was dreaming that I ate all the twinkies in the world and I was still thin.", she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Spike couldn't resist that pout. He smirked and kissed her lightly on her lips.

" I know you get grumpy, but I needed to talk to you."

" About?"

" That girl, Bella."

Buffy frowned.

" I knew it!"

She startled him and he was now looking at her confused.

" What?"

" You like her! I've seen you looking at her with those eyes!", she said angrily

" What? No! What eyes?"

" Those eyes. Those "Oh damn I'm too sexy for my shirt" eyes."

She now got off of bed and she was pacing back and forth in the room. Spike still sat on the bed and was now grinning at her.

" You're jealous.", said Spike matter-of-factly.

Buffy glared at him.

" I'm not!"

" Are too."

" Am not…Look…"

Before she could continue, she found herself lost in Spike's embrace as he was kissing her passionately, his hands roaming around all over her body. Buffy couldn't help it and responded with a fiery passion. She didn't know, until she hooked up with this annoying yet hot vampire, that a kiss can do so much great things to her body. She broke apart in needing for air. He didn't need it though but she did. Their foreheads remained stuck to each other.

" Look, pet, I don't like the bint. I just think that she is weird."

Buffy was now looking in his eyes. She sat down the bed and he did the same.

" The look on her face. She looks…in pain, constipated actually."

Buffy laughed at his remark.

" I saw it as well. She is pretty but…she has an expression that makes her butt ugly."

Now was Spike's turn to laugh at that. He suddenly felt something, like a Spider sense tingle. He jolted up. Buffy sat up as well, concern on her face. They were not even aware that in Bella's room a certain stalker was watching her sleep. But Spike felt his presence, being both vampires, he could sense Edward but couldn't put his finger on what exactly was.

" What is it?"

Spike frowned and looked at the door.

" I can feel…something.", he said confused.

" What?", asked Buffy already in battle mode. She sure liked to fight, especially since when they got to this dimension, if they can call it that, she didn't have the chance to kick ass.

" Something….or someone." Spike frowned and went out the door towards Bella's room. He could smell it now. It was a man, but he wasn't sure if he was human or a diamond? Why did the word diamond came into his head. Buffy was right behind him.

On the other side of the room Edward sensed that there were two persons standing in front of Bella's room and he leapt outside into the dark in a second. Bella wasn't aware of her visitor nor her other two visitors that stood outside her door. She was an extremely ass for sleeping like that. She turned in her sleeping but not before she let out a big fart. She kept that inside for far too long.

" Do you smell that?", asked Spike, his nose crunching from the smell.

" What? I don't smell anything. I don't have your super sense of smelling."

" It smells like death and…rotten eggs."

" Eww.", they said in unison.

They both returned to their respective rooms. Buffy falling again in deep sleep and Spike, forgetting about his hunger because of the horrible smell that still hung around his nostrils. That night he couldn't sleep and not because of the reasons mentioned before, but because of Bella's stinky fart.

**CHAPTER V**

The next morning Spike woke up with a serious headache. He still had that smell around him. He growled at the thought. He got out of bed. He slept in his clothes. Bloody hell, I need a shower, he thought. Even though vampires didn't really need to wash, he still need it, he just felt dirty sometimes. When he exited his room he encountered Charlie on the hallway. He was on his way downstairs.

" Good morning.", said Charlie with a smile.

" Mornin'.", said Spike a little grumpily.

" Something wrong?", Charlie noticed Spike's bad mood.

" I need to shower."

" Oh. You can use the bathroom. There are towels there. It's down the hallway on the right."

Spike went for the bathroom. He noticed that the bathroom was next to Buffy and Bella's room. He knocked but no answer. Considering the fact that no one was inside he entered and showered. He felt like the rays of Heaven fell upon him as the hot water fell on his body. He let out a sigh of relief. Once showered and fully clothed, not to forget the duster he went downstairs. He found Buffy and Bella sitting at the table in the living room chatting. Girls, always with the chi-chat no matter where they are or if they even know each other, thought Spike.

" Morning.", he said from behind Buffy.

" Hey!", Buffy said almost too happy to see him

" Morning.", said Bella with the same pained face.

Spike almost rolled his eyes, when Charlie came in the room with breakfast. Everybody ate the delicious pancakes, even Spike who was still hungry for blood. He had to tell Buffy later. Maybe they can find a butcher's shop downtown. Spike also noticed that it was cloudy outside, probably better for him, since he could walk outside without bursting in flames.

After breakfast Bella was ready to go to school.

" Wanna come with?", asked Bella the two siblings, as she thought they were brother and sister.

Buffy was a little surprised that she asked them that.

" What? Are you sure? I mean will the school allow us to roam around?"

" Yeah, sure. The school is not that big and beside no one will ask you if you are students. You can say that you are my cousins who came to visit. It's be cool."

" Ok!", Buffy was eager to return to school. She finished high school only one year ago, so she was still young enough to pass out as a teenager and Spike also looked young enough to pass out as a teenager as well, even though he was 120 years old.

The three of them rose in Bella's truck. Spike thought that it was a measly ride, compared to his DeSoto, which was now wrecked thanks to his curious girlfriend. He remembered his wrecked car and glared at Buffy. Buffy, seeing that the reason for his glare was because of car, blushed and looked at her hands. Thankfully he still had his bike, his other precious thing. If Buffy touched the bike as well it sure will be Hell. Buffy knew that after the incident with his car she wasn't not allowed, under no circumstances, to mess with his bike as well, which made Buffy more curious about trying the other ride as well. For a unemployed and evil vampire he sure had fancy rides, though Buffy.

They arrived at Bellas's school. When they got off the car Buffy looked at the school building. It was not that big but big enough for at least 300 adolescents, at least she thought they were that many. Teenagers were roaming around the front yard, she didn't not notice them much but there was a particular group that caught her attention and suddenly her Slayer sense started tingling. She looked at a silver Volvo which was surrounded by 5 students. They were looking their way and they were also looking kind of suspicious. Bella entered the school and Spike was about to do the same but Buffy grabbed him by the arm and turned him around.

" Bloody hell Slayer. Watch the duster."

" Look at those teenagers."

Spike looked at the direction that Buffy showed with her head. He saw the teenagers as well looking their way. He frowned. They looked suspicious. One girl, a blonde one, and pretty, was glaring and the boy that had his arm around her shoulders looked like a homosexual that was denying it. They looked like a couple. He shifted his eyes then towards another couple. The girl, with short brown hair, looked happy, kind of like happy to see them and the boy with blonde curly hair looked like he was hungry. The one that caught Spike's eye, was the one that was sitting next to the short haired girl. He had brown hair, a bit curly, had a pained look on his face, kind of like Bella. What is it with these kids and their facial expression?, thought Spike. Are hey all constipated? He also noticed that the boy's face looked a little like a foot. It was all squishy and flat. Ugly felloe, he thought. He caught a glimpse of Buffy looking at the guy.

" Don't tell me you fancy the nancy.", he told her with his eyebrow raised.

" Ew, no.", said Buffy with a grossed face. " Look at his face. It looks like….a foot, all squishy and…flat."

Spike laughed, Buffy looked confused.

" That's exactly what I was thinkin', pet.", he put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the school building but not before glaring a little at Edward. Edward saw that and looked at the others. Rosalie shook her head in negation.

" Come on!", said Alice, the short hair girl. Grabbing Edward by the hand and they went inside as well.

**CHAPTER VI**

Buffy and Spike sat in the back in biology. Bella had biology and the teacher didn't seem to notice much the two strange 'new students'. Bella simply told the teacher that they are her cousins, visiting and that they want to see her high school. A lame excuse thought Buffy, but the teacher seemed to buy it. Bella sat two seats from them in their front. Buffy and Spike were watching Bella carefully as she was sitting with the boy that they saw in the schools parking lot. Spike noticed that the boy was staring at Bella, with that pain look on his face. Bella didn't seem to notice him as she continued reading her book. Spike also noticed his eyes and the rest of the teenagers' that were with him. They had a shade of pure gold with a tint of red. Strange, he thought. Buffy noticed too and she decided that something was weird about this guy, and also every time she saw him her Slayer senses tingled. She also notice the boy's look on his face.

" Don't you find that boy's look…weird?", she whispered to Spike. He frowned as he was still watching at the pair.

" Yeah. He looks kinda…hungry."

" Hungry?"

" Yeah. He has the same look in his eyes like I do. Y'know when I'm hungry.", he was now looking at Buffy. She was looking at him confused. Spike sighed.

" Y'know when I'm hungry….for blood."

Buffy let a tiny 'oh' escape her mouth.

" Do you think that maybe he is…a vampire too?"

" Don't know. Can't put my finger on it.", Spike said still watching the too. They were now talking and using his super hearing he heard everything that they said.

" I want to show you something today, after school.", said Edward in a low hoarse voice.

Bella looked at him and said nothing, just nodded her head in agreement. Just then the bell rang and Bella sat up and went towards Spike and Buffy.

" Hey guys."

" Hey.", said Buffy with a smile.

" C'mon it's lunchtime."

Spike heard the girls talk but his gaze was on Edward who exiting the classroom but not after stealing a glimpse at the trio.

Something's really off with the lad, he thought. He sighed and followed Bella and Buffy to the schools cafeteria. He found out that the cafeteria was not a place for him to hang out. Buffy was somewhat blending in the crowd but him, he was a whole different story. With his all black attire and duster and also bleach blonde he stood out more than ordinarily. Everybody was staring at him and whispering. He also heard that some boys were calling him a freak or a weirdo and the girls saying that he was cute and looked very mature and also wondering who the new hottie was. Spike couldn't help himself and he smirked. He liked that the girls were still crazy about him, but he was a one woman man and that one woman was his Slayer, who was now sitting at the table were Bella and a couple of students sat. He also grabbed the chair and sat down. The two teenagers were looking at him strangely.

" Guys these are Buffy and Spike. They are my cousins from California. They are visting."

" Hey.", Buffy said while smiling at them. Spike nodded his head. He wasn't much of a talker in fron of strangers, especially teenage ones.

" Buffy, Spike these are my friends, Michelle and Gavin."

" Nice to meet you", Gavin looked at the two with a smile, especially at Buffy.

" So Spike and Buffy? Cute names.", said Michelle with a slight smile.

" Yeah, actually they are more of nicknames. My real name is Elizabeth.", said Buffy smiling.

" Cool. So what's your real name?", asked Gavin with a mouth fool of red jelly. His question was meant for Spike.

" Don't need to know mate.", Spike answered annoyingly. Buffy kicked him unde the table and he glared at her. The three teenagers exchanged confused looks. Spike sighed.

" It's William."

" William! I love that name!", Michelle said almost too happily. Buffy choked with her fries. Spike laughed.

" We all do, pet. We all do.", he said with his famous smirk and deep British accent.

Michelle could almost melt in his eyes and deep accent. She really loved the sight before her eyes.

" So, Gavin started sheepishly, you two related.", he said matter-of-factly.

" Yep, we are brother and sister.", Buffy said. Michelle and Gavin frowned a little and Buffy observed that.

" Not by blood, but by marriage. Our parents married one another just recently. They are on their honeymoon and we kinda decide to visit our cousin in…here.", she said almost ashamed because she did not know the name of the town.

" Wow. Cool.", Gavin said with a smirk. Buffy could almost roll her eyes, if it were not for three pair of eyes looking at her, instead she smiled innocently.

" So how old are you, really?", asked Michelle.

Damn these kids and their too many questions, thought Buffy. For her it was easy to say that she was 19 years old, but what would she say in Spike's name. She decided to let him handle his age.

" I'm actually 19 years old and Spike is…"

" 20.", he said sternly. Buffy could almost laugh at his age. Sure they had to lie about his age but saying that he was 20 it was a bit overboard. He looked a bit older than that.

" Really? You look a little older.", Michelle stated.

" 'S the cheekbones.", he said grinning.

Buffy again choked, but this time with water. Really, cheekbones? That's your excuse? Buffy laughed inside. It seemed that Michelle and the others bought that lame excuse. Kids.

" So Bella. What's up with you and Edward Cullen?", said Michelle shifting from Spike and Buffy towards Bella, who instantly blushed at the sound of Edwards name. both Buffy and Spike noticed the glances between Bella and the 'foot face' boy called Edward.

" Nothing much. We are just friends."

" C'mon, I saw the looks between you. He is cute."

" Yeah.", Bella said sheepishly.

Fortunately for Bella the bell rand and she hurried outside the cafeteria, not wanting to ask any more questions that the nosy Michelle always put. Buffy and Spike followed he down the hallway, wondering about that boy Edward and Bella. They looked that they were hiding something. Spike managed to slip to Buffy the conversation between Bella and Edward during biology class and she decided that they would follow them after school.

**CHAPTER VII**

The rest of the school, day went smoothly. Bella going to class and Buffy and Spike tagging along. It was now the end of school day and Buffy and Spike had a mission, to follow Edward and Bella, as they both disappeared into the woods. They maintained a fairly big distance, as to not let them know that they were following them. They reached a place in the woods where mostly an open field surrounded the area. Edward was on a cliff rock and Bella was 3 feet behind him.

Buffy and Spike were hiding behind a tree. It was stil cloudy outside and Spike thanked God that he was not burning up. Suddenly Edward spoke.

" Are you afraid of me?", asked Edward, the pain on his face.

" No.", whispered Bella.

" I'm a monster Bella. I've killed people and done things that you would not even imagine.", said Edward almost crying.

" I don't care."

" I knew it. Something's wrong with the fella.", said Spike triumphantly.

" Shush. I want to hear the rest. I can barely hear, you have super hearing and it's easy for you but not for me.", said Buffy while glaring at Spike.

" Sorry, pet."

" You know what I am."

" Yes."

" Say it. Say it Bella."

What the Hellmouth is going on here? Am I in a sappy teenage movie? Thought Spike. Bloody hell. Buffy looked amazed at the exchange of lines. She could feel the romance floating in the air. She was a sucker for romance. Spike rolled his eyes.

" You're a…vampire."

At the word vampire both Buffy and Spike startled and payed more attention. Buffy wanted to go there and stake the bastard but Spike stopped her, shaking his head implying that there was more of this sappy conversation.

At the exact time the sun came out, and Spike quickly hid in the tree's shadow.

" Bloody sun. Came unexpected.", Spike hissed.

" Spike, look.", Buffy pointed towards Edward. Spike looked and trying not to sizzle at the same time.

The sun rays descended upon Edward's bare chest, and he started to shine, but not quite shine, more like glitter. Bella was amazed.

" You are beautiful.", she said amazed.

" Bloody hell!", Spike yelled. Buffy immediately put her hand over his mouth, attracting the attention of the pair.

" Whose there?", asked Edward, stepping out of the light.

Bella turned towards where Buffy and Spike were hidden.

" Shit! They caught us. Nice going Spike. You and your big mouth.", Buffy whispered to Spike and he mumbled something under her palm that was covering his mouth.

They did not know what to do. If they started to run most likely Edward would have caught them, and also she did not know what this vampire was capable of. He already shattered her idea of vampires by glittering in the sun instead of burning like a torch. She decided that the best idea was to come clean so she revealed herself from behind the tree dragging Spike with her, but not before she told him that they still had to keep their identities a secret. Bella gaped when they saw them, Edward looked annoyed.

" Buffy, Spike. What are you doing here?"

" Well, you see…umm…we were…uhhh…", Buffy stuttered

" Followin'ya.", Spike interrupted.

Bella frowned. This time Edward spoke.

" Why?"

" I heard tha' ya' wanted to show her somethin' in the woods and we got worried and followed ya. We were worried about our cuz. That a crime?", Spike said sternly with his scarred eyebrow raised, making Edward uncomfortable. Buffy could almost slap her forehead at his excuse, but it was better than hers considering the fact that she didn't have one. Bella and Edward were looking suspiciously at the two. Buffy and Spike were smiling stupidly, like children caught red handed when trying to steal a candy.

" So, you followed Bella here, huh.", said Edward, a bit of anger detected in his voice. Spike was ready to fight this glittering ponce, but Buffy gave him a look that he was not to touch him, yet.

" Technically?...yes. We were worried about her.", said Buffy looking at both Bella and Edward.

" How much did you hear?", asked Edward

" What? No! We didn't hear anything! Right Spike?", Buffy was getting nervous. If this glittering boy was indeed a vampire she didn't know how strong he was and what he could possibly do.

" Yeah. Nothing. We heard only birds. Just birds. Chirping and flapping their wings and flying ar…"

" Spike.", Buffy cut him short.

" Yeah. Nothing.", Spike coughed a little. Since when did he stuttered and also talking about birds? Maybe he was off his birds.

" Come on.", said Edward motioning for Bella to follow him.

Just as the two passed them, Edward turned to Buffy and Spike, who almost let out a sigh of relief.

" You coming?", Edward asked with his eyebrow raised. Buffy and Spike looked at each other then at the pair and then followed them

Buffy thought that this is a very bad idea. They will probably try to kill them since they know Edward's little secret. But being the wonderful Slayer that she is, the one who saved the world from the apocalypse 3 times, this will be like a piece of cake, plus she had Spike with her. Her strongest warrior and also her boyfriend.

**CHAPTER VIII**

Edward was driving down the road of the forest. Another three passengers were looking out the window quietly and from time to time he glanced at the girl in the back. The blonde one, not the brunette one whom he dearly loved. He also stole glances at the guy sitting next to him, who every time that he looked at him the guy would smirk shyly. Spike insisted that he was seated in front, claiming that he had car sickness and that required that he would have to ride in the front seat. Bella wasn't pleased by the idea and neither did was Edward. Spike and Buffy on the other hand couldn't risk their identities, yet. If they had to fight, it was bound that that their new "friends" will somehow know about them. Plus the idea that true vampires didn't have a reflection might scare the glittery vampire who seemed to have a reflection and her being the Slayer might frighten the vampire. Buffy couldn't help but chuckle at the reminiscence of Edward sparkling in the sunlight. She knew that if they weren't hiding Spike would have laughed his ass of and probably beat the carp out of the guy for being such a disgrace for the vampire race.

After several minutes of driving Buffy was surprised to see that Edward pulled the car up in front of Bella's house. They got out of the car, Bella started walking towards the fron door.

" See you tonight!", Edward yelled after her. Bella only turned and half smiled at him. And then Edward got back in the car and drive away.

Back in the house Buffy was sitting in the kitchen with Bella drinking a mug of hot chocolate. Spike was secretly out trying to find himself something to eat. He didn't know how he would pull that off since his chip stopped him from hurting any living creature and that included animals as well. But maybe he would find something dead or something. Oh who was he kidding, he would never find something. He decided to head back towards the house. It was getting dark and he certainly did not want to be alone at night in this wood, far away from the house and with another vampire roaming around.

" So a vampire boyfriend huh. Well it seems that weird won't cut it this time." , Buffy said while sipping her hot chocolate. Bella looked nervously at her.

" Please…don't tell Charlie."

Buffy looked surprised at her.

" Oh, no. It is not my place to tell. Besides it's kinds cool to have a vampire for a boyfriend. Isn't that every teenage girl's dream?"

Bella smiled and let out a small laughter.

" Guess so. But me and Edward are different. I can feel that he loves me dearly and I love him too, with all my heart.

Buffy smiled, but on the inside she was filled with anger and rage. She wanted to stake that vampire so bad. This girl did not know what she got herself into. She was helpless, she could not stant a vampire's strength. He would kill her very easily. Buffy the Slayer she could manage a vampire well. If Spike dared to even lay a single wrong finger on her she would beat his ass till there was no tomorrow, but not Bella, she was defenseless. Suddenly her train of thoughts were interrupted by Spike who practically ran through the kitchen door, slaming it shot and panting. He was panting to fool Bella that he was human, plus living with humans for so long he got used to pretend that he was breathing. Bella jumped from his sudden appearance whilst Buffy was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

" Where have you been?". ,asked Buffy

" Out.", said Spike sternly taking a sip of hot chocolate from Buffy's mug. Buffy saw that and she glared at him.

" And why the sudden entrance?", she asked with both her eyebrows raised, and also snatching back the mug from Spike's grasp.

Spike leaned on the kitchen counter missing the wooden margin and almost falling from his feet. Both girls chuckled, he looked ridiculous.

" It got dark.", Spike said nervously.

This time Buffy broke into an hysterical laughter. Bella looked at her confused and smiled at the way she was laughing. She was laughing very hard, clutching her stomach from the pain her muscles gave her from all the laugh. If Spike wasn't dead he would have blushed at his remark and also at Buffy's outburst, instead he decided that his glare would do better.

" What?", he asked almost growling.

" Nothing. The Big….Bad…is afraid…of the….dark?", Buffy asked between laughs.

" Well…ya don't know what's lurking outtere.", Spike said matter-of-factly.

" I can't do this.", said Buffy while still laughing. " I'm going…back..to my room."

She practically ran upstairs because she knew that she would have to face the wrath of Spike later. In the kitchen Spike remained with Bella. An awkward silence fell. Spike smiled at Bella who smiled back.

" See ya!", he fled upstairs. Stepping over two steps at a time.

He did not go to his room but to Buffy's. he found her sitting on the bed, her face buried in her pillow still laughing. This time he let out his growl and sat on the bed beside her. When she heard him she finally rose and put her arms arounf him hugging him tight.

" Do you want me to tell you a bedtime story?", she barely could contain her laughter.

" Ha,ha. Laugh it all you want Slayer.", Spike said, his shoulder slumped. He was depressed. The woman he loves is laughing at him. Buffy kissed his cheek.

" Don't be sad, baby. We all are afraid of the dark.", she started to laugh again. Spike suddenly turned to her growling even harder and pinned her to the bed. He was now on top of her, clenching her wrists. His blue eyes gave a hint of yellow, a hint that the demon inside him was starting to come out. Buffy stopped laughing and stared at him.

" I ain't afraid of the dark. It's just tha'with this new vampire outtere, I don't want to be alone with him. Do you?", he asked his voice low, very low. Buffy gulped. Her wrists were starting to hurt. She was a bit afraid. Spike sensed that and let her go. He sighed and got up on his feet.

" Bugger this!", he practically yelled and stormed out of the room.

**CHAPTER IX**

After what happened in her room, Buffy sat in her room contemplating the situation for several minutes. She decided that she needed to know what was happening to Spike.

She was now in front of his room. She breathed heavily. What would she say? What is she so shy? Why did Spike bring every feeling that she hated, out of her? She stopped thinking to listen. There was no sound coming from his room. She panicked and opened the door rapidly. She found Spike in sitting in bed with his legs spread on the bed sheets, not bothering to take off his boots, smoking. Where in the heck did he hid those? He knew that she did not like smoking and he refrained from smoking in front of her. Now he was smoking in front of her and in a stranger's house. That can't be good. He was glaring at her.

" Don't you think that the smell will impregnate in the sheets?", asked Buffy with her hands crossed over her chest. She closed the door with her foot. Spike raised his scarred eyebrow taking a blow out of the cigarette.

" Don't really care.", he said while blowing the smoke in the air.

Buffy huffed. She approached the bed. Spike jumped up a little. She looked confused.

" Look. I'm sorry I …."

She was interrupted by Spike's words.

" Get out.", Spike said with an angry voice, his eyes flashing yellow.

Buffy raised an eyebrow.

" Excuse me? Do you want me to kick your ass? Or better yet, dust your ass?", she was now looking angry at him.

Spike put out the cigarette bud in an ashtray that he found lying around in the house. Maybe Charlie used to smoke. He put his head in his hands.

" Get out, please.", he sounded almost like he was crying. Buffy frowned. She sat on the bed beside him. She reached her arm to touch his shoulder but Spike jumped back.

" What's the matter? Are you ok?", she was now worried for the vampire.

" I'm hungry.", Spike said his voice low, barely audible, still not taking his head from his hands. Buffy frowned again.

" Hungry? As in hungry for blood?"

Spike growled. He could sense his demon come out. In over 4 years that he was hanging around Buffy, he always restrained himself from attacking her, no matter how hungry he was. But now it was different, something made him want her blood bad, real bad. He suddenly jumped out of the bed, pacing back and forth into the room. That made Buffy startle.

" What the bloody hell is wrong with me? Never in my life I didn't want to suck Buffy's blood! And now…Argh!", he screamed, but not too loud, as to not wake the rest of the people living in the house.

Buffy gaped. Spike wanted her blood. She sat up.

" What…are you saying?"

Spike looked at Buffy with pleading eyes. Her heart melt in an instant

" Buffy, I haven't eaten in days. I'm hungry, but never in my life, have I ever wanted your blood so much..", he growled yet again.

Buffy's eyes widened with shock.

" But, how? I mean why?"

" I don't know, ok? Back home, even if I was starving I wouldn't want your blood that much, but here…something's makin me want you, kill you, feed off you."

Spike couldn't look at her, and he turned his back at her, tears threatening to flow. He cursed himself for being this weak and cursing Buffy as well for making him feel that way.

Buffy's tears started to flow. She didn't have to hide the fact that she was a sensitive girl and a crybaby. She went over to Spike and hugged him from the back. Spike startled.

" Buffy. It's best if you stay away from me. I can sense the demon that wants to kill you trying to come out of me."

" It's ok. I know that you won't kill me, because you love me too much."

That made Spike shudder and shake with fear. He did not know that, he did not trust himself like that. Buffy was now in front of him. She got up on her tiptoes and lightly kissed Spike on the lips, making Spike very nervous and also shocked. She smiled at him.

" Now, sit back and I'll try to find you something in the kitchen.

Spike was still shocked and he sat on the bed quietly, Buffy couldn't help but smile at the shocked vampire. God! Why is he so shocked? It's not like I didn't kiss him before., she thought.

In the kitchen Buffy was rummaging thru the fridge careful to not make much noise. She did not want Charlie or Bella asking her why was she rummaging thru their fridge in the middle of the night. She really hoped that she could find something, anything. Well, she wasn't expecting bags of blood, but at least some raw meat so that she can extract the blood from it, if that was even possible. She did not know if they even have a butcher's shop in this town, plus the house was on the outskirts of town, so probably going there now would have taken forever, and also she did not have money. That meant that even if she did find a butcher's shop she might have to rob it. Rob it? Oh God! Hanging around Spike made me bad. She shook her head. No negative thoughts. Think positive. She looked in the freezer as well. Fortunately she found a bag of raw meat, with a lot of blood dripping from it. Bingo!

She took a bowl out so that she could separate the meat from the blood. She put the meat in a bowl and the blood in a mug. She also pressed the meat and more blood came out of the meat, leaving her with two mugs of blood. Perfect! I think this'll be enough to satisfy Spike. At the word satisfy she blushed intensively. Since when did she have kinky thoughts. She shook her head again, put the meat back in the freezer hoping that nobody'll notice that the meat was blood dry and heated the two mugs.

Spike, practically jumped from the bed when Buffy entered the room with two mugs in her hands. She smiled and placed a mug in his hand.

" Drink it.", she said sternly. Spike raised an eyebrow and drank the blood.

He felt the warm liquid calming his throat. He felt really good. His hunger almost fading, but he neede more than one mug of blood.

" What ya got there, pet?", he asked while sipping his blood.

" Blood."

Spike raised his scarred eyebrow.

" Plan to drink it?"

Buffy looked at the mug.

" What? No. It's for you, dumbass."

" Right. I knew that."

Spike finished his second mug of blood.

Meanwhile Edward was in Bella's room watching her sleep. Don't know why did he do that. I mean just because he dosen't sleep, that does not necessarily mean that he has to watch others sleep. That's just… creepy. Anywho, back to the story. He heard what Buffy and Spike were talking about. He thought hard. Why was that man hungry? Why did he want Buffy's blood. And why did Buffy gave him blood? He just had a feeling that something was wrong with those people. Well, Edward was not really known for being the smartest vampire. He sat there watching Bella sleep, for the rest of the night, also thinking about those two people.

**CHAPTER X**

The next day Buffy woke up with a headache. She stretched her arm only to find another body beside her. She suddenly woke, and she found Spike sleeping next to her his arm over his eyes. She smiled and got out of bed not wanting to wake the vampire. She went to take a shower.

After the shower she went down. In the kitchen she found Charlie and Bella. Charlie looking very happy and Bella smiling innocently.

" Morning. What's up?", Buffy asked

" Morning. It's Bella's birthday.", Charlie said, with a stupid smile on his face.

" Dad.", Bella whined.

" Oh. Happy birthday.", said Buffy with a smile.

" Thanx.", said Bella also smiling.

Spike appeared in the kitchen. He was standing the doorway, with a grumpy face. He has just woken up. Buffy couldn't help but smile at his grumpy face.

" Morning.", said Charlie.

" Yeah.", said Spike grumpily.

Buffy chickled. Spike wasn't a morning person, especially that most of the mornings he would sleep and he was the night type of person. Vampire, duh.

" Coffee?", Charlie asked while handing Spike a mug.

Spike took the mug and mumbled something that nobody understood. Bella leaned towards Buffy.

" Not a morning person eh?"

" Nope. But who is?", Buffy smiled at Bella. Bella shrugged.

" So, ready for school, princess?", Charlie asked.

" Dad."

" What?"

" Nothing.", Bella laughed.

Charlie drove the three to school. When they got out, Edward saw them and headed towards them with Alice behind him.

" So Bella…You coming tonight?", Alice asked almost excitedly.

" Um, I don't know.", Bella was shy. She was looking down.

Spike and Buffy looked confused. Edward was sort of glaring at them. Spike rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette. Buffy glared at him. Alice gaped when he saw him.

" You are not allowed to smoke on school grounds!", she exclaimed.

Spike raised his scarred eyebrow, which left Alice the impression that he was kinda sexy, even though she did not know him. But she saw him and the girl hanging around Bella so she thought that maybe they are relatives or something.

" Don't care.", he said with his famous low voice which made his accent deepen.

" You're British?", Alice asked

" Yeah. Got a problem wit tha'?", Spike said almost angrily.

" Guys, knock it off.", Bella intervened.

Spike growled and turned his back so he can smoke in peace. Buffy rolled her eyes. Some things are not gonna change. Ever.

" Who are you guys, anyway?', Alice asked looking at Buffy.

" Um, I'm Buffy and this annoying British guy here is my brother Spike.", Buffy glared at Spike. The latter did not notice since he still was with his back at them, but he heard what Buffy had said and scowled. " We are cousins of Bella.", Buffy continued.

" Cool. So you guys coming as well?"

" What?", Buffy asked confused.

" Alice, maybe they do not want to come.", Edward said.

In reality Edward did not want that theses two would come to Bella's party that he and his family had planned. He didn't like them, especially that Spike guy, who seemed way cooler than him.

" It's sort of a birthday party. Edward and his family planned it for me.", Bella said shyly.

" Well, I did the planning, mostly.", Alice bragged.

Spike turned around at the hearing of a party. He liked parties, especially to crash them. He threw his cigarette bud on the pavement, right in front of Edward, looking defiantly at Edward while blowing the smoke. Edward glared at him and Spike smirked evilly. Buffy saw that and she prayed to God that Spike would not make a scene.

" We'll come. If it's okay with Bella.", said Buffy. She planned to come either way if she wasn't invited. Who knows what Edward had planned for her, and if he said that he and his family planned it, who knew how many vampires were there waiting to get a taste of Bella.

" Sure, why not.", Bella smiled at Buffy. She really liked this girl, with her brother was another story. She was somewhat afraid of him. Something about him made her hair on her neck stand up. Deep inside she wished that Edward had the same effect that Spike has on her.

Edward, Alice and Bella went inside the school building. Just as Buffy was about to follow them she stopped and looked at Spike who was looking at the grey sky.

" Don't they have sun here?", he asked a little confused.

" Why do you complain? Be grateful that you can walk during daylight without burning.", Buffy said with her arms crossed over her chest. Spike lowered his eyes at her and smiled.

" Yeah, you right."

Spike grabbed by the shoulders and led her inside the building

School went out smoothly. Buffy and Spike followed Bella everywhere, to her English class, which Spike found it quite entertaining, even answering some of the question that the teacher put. The teacher was quite pleased with his answers, Buffy was perplexed. Well she knew that Spike was originally from Britain and that he lived long enough to know something about the history of the country, but she did not expect to know so much about English literature and also Shakespeare. Shakespeare! The one author who gave her a very hard time in high school. Buffy wished that she met Spike when she was still in high school and when she had English classes. In gym class, Buffy and Spike were sitting on the bench, watching Bella running thru the gym and the other kids as well.

" You were planning to go the party anyway, right?", Spike asked out of nowhere.

Buffy drew her attention from the kids to Spike.

" What?"

" The party. You planning to go from the start. Even if you were invited or not.", Spike said while still looking at the kids.

Buffy frowned.

" Well, duh. Spike we do not know what this vampire is capable of. And if he said that he and his family planned this for Bella that means that there's a nest and they plan something wicked for her. Maybe they'll suck her dry."

Spike turned to Buffy and frowned.

" You sure?"

" Positive. Well, I think there's something weird going on here and I as the Slayer, have to find out."

" And I as your boyfriend, have to follow you s'tha' ya don't get in any trouble.", Spike smirked.

" Yes, but you are my brother now, remember?"

Spike growled. He really hated the idea of being Buffy's brother, even if they were not related by blood.

" Bollocks.", Spike mumbled. Buffy chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. At least that did not seem out of hand. Many siblings kissed each other on their cheeks.

" Buffy?"

" Hm?"

Spike was now looking Buffy in her eyes, a flash of yellow showing.

" If there is a nest of vampires and they try to suck the git dry, I have permission to kill right?"

Buffy smirked evilly.

" Oh, you have, baby, you most certainly have. So not restrain yourself from butchering those vicious fiends."

Spike almost smirked evilly.

" That's my girl."

Buffy suddenly returned to a serious look.

" But we do not know exactly how we can kill them. I mean you saw how Edward was sparkling in the sun."

Spike snorted.

" Yeah. What's up with that. Makes us vampires look bad y'know."

" I don't know. I mean he solely crushed all my ideas of vampires. Now I'm reconsidering this whole vampire-Slayer thing. I think I have to talk to Giles, again, when we go back.", Buffy saddened at the thought.

They have been here for, what seemed, days. She wasn't sure that they will ever go back, or that her friends will try to get them back. She sighed heavily.

" Spike, do you think that they are trying to get us back home?", Buffy was looking at Spike, tears forming in her eyes. Spike melted. He put his arm around her shoulders.

" I'm sure that Rupes and Red are working on it. Don't know if they'll rescue me as well."

" Of course they will. Well, Giles might be skeptical but I'm sure Willow won't allow it. She likes you, you know?"

Spike snorted.

" 'M sure she does."

" She does. Especially when you played marriage counselor for her and Tara, and managed to get them back together."

Spike frowned.

" Don't ever mention that. I felt like bloody Doctor Phil."

Buffy laughed.

" A sexy Doctor Phil."

" Yeah. A real sex bomb." , Spike laughed as well.

After gym it was time to go home. Bella was a little anxious about the party that Edward and everyone else planned for her and Buffy was a little worried and a little excited for the party. Maybe she will have a chance to kill some vamps. Spike…well, Spike was just excited. He had the chance to crash a party and maybe kill somebody.

They were ready for the party. Bella was dressed in a pair of black tight jeans and a brown tank top and a pair of high heel boots, a little makeup and she looked quite dressy. Buffy was wearing her denim tight jeans, which Spike loved so much, her black boots and a red shirt, which Bella lent it to her. Spike was wearing…well, his all black attire, duster included. They all drove in Bella's rundown truck. When they arrived Edward was waiting in front of his house. When he saw Bella get out of the car, he smile, but when he saw the other two, he frowned. He really did not like the idea of those two coming to the party.

" Hi.", Edward said, smiling. But his smile and his pained look face made him seem a little weird.

" Hi.", Bella said shyly.

" Hey! So where's the party?", Buffy said from behind Bella. Edward frowned a little and led them to the front door.

Buffy, Bella and Edward entered the house, only Spike remained in the doorway with an annoyed expression. Edward raised an eyebrow at him.

" Oh. He needs an invite.", said Buffy calmly.

Edward looked confused at her.

" It's a British thing. ", she said smiling awkwardly.

" Come in.", said Edward to Spike half-heartedly.

" Thanks mate.", Spike entered and patted Edward on the back just to annoy him even more. Edward really did not like his gesture.

Edward led them into the living room full of people. Buffy noticed that the house was very huge and very expensive like. Only expensive furniture. All the people greeted Bella and said their Happy birthdays and then looked questionably at Buffy and Spike, especially at Spike. Buffy noticed the other teenagers that were with Edward the first time she saw him.

" Um, these are my cousins, Buffy and Spike. Hope you don't mind that they came along.", Bella said shyly to a woman who seemed in her thirties.

" No need to worry Bella. This is your party.", said the woman.

The woman went towards Buffy and Spike.

" I'm Esme, Edward's mother. And this here is my husband Carlisle.", she said while shaking hands with both Buffy and Spike. Carlisle did the same.

" Nice to meet you.", Buffy said, smiling at them. They seemed nice enough.

Every member of the family took turns to introduce themselves to the newcomers.

" I'm Emmet and she is Rosalie, my girlfriend."

" Hi.", said Rosalie while examining her fingernails.

" Hi.", said Buffy awkwardly.

Spike did not say a thing just nodded his head.

" Hi, I'm Alice, but you already knew that and this here is Jasper my boyfriend.", Alice said with excitement like she always does. Jasper nodded his head just like Buffy and Spike.

Spike noticed that the guy still had that 'always hungry' face.

" So, Bella's cousins?", Esme asked.

" Yeah. We are in a sort of road trip to California to visit our parents and we decided to visit Bella as well.", Buffy smiled. But it was ' I'm telling a big fat lie' smile.

" So we are all a big happy family. Now open the presents Bella!", Alice said hyper.

Bella picked up the first present. It was a tiny box wrapped in a blue paper. When she untied the red ribbon she gasped.

" Au. Paper cut.", she said while looking at her bleeding finger. The everything turned bad

**CHAPTER XI**

Buffy and Spike stared at the scene displayed in front of them. It all seemed like they were moving in slow motion. After Bella cut her finger in paper, everyone in the room got all agitated. Buffy noticed the guy, Jasper, starting to make a dash towards Bella, a growling sound coming from inside him. Spike stared in disbelief. Why are they moving in slow mo? Bloody weird people. He also noticed Jasper's dash. He looked like he was hunting something. His eyes were fixated on Bella, who looked from her finger to him, the same pain look on her face. Does this girl have any other facial expressions? Then suddenly Edward threw Bella in the large glass cupboard, cutting her arm making her bleed even more. Bloody idiot, thought Spike. Just when Edward wanted to stop Jasper from attacking Bella, Buffy and Spike came into action. The rest of the people just stared like it was a movie, a cheap ass bad teenage-vampire movie. This time the action was not in slow mo. Buffy made a dash towards Jasper cutting Edward. Edward looked confused, when he was tackled by a pissed off Spike. Spike had his vamp face on. Buffy punched Jasper throwing him over the couch. Everyone gaped. Spike punched Edward as well. The latter screamed from under him.

" Not the face! Not the face!", Edward almost cried like a little girl. But Spike ignored his little girl cry and punched him even more.

Emmet jumped over Spike kicking him in the ribs off of Edward. Spiked grabbed his ribs and hissed at Emmet. Just then everybody else noticed Spike's vamp face. They were shocked. They haven't seen such a demonic face, yellow eyes, wrinkled forehead and long sharp teeth. Bella was trying to sit up but was failing dramatically. Buffy was punching Jasper, when Alice came and blocked Buffy's punches. Just then Esme screamed.

" Stop it!", she screamed from the top of her lungs. Everybody stopped.

Buffy still over Jasper, one hand grabbing his shirt, one was held by Alice. Edward on the ground rolling in pain from his broken nose. Spike and Emmet just about to punch themselves. Bella still on the floor trying to get up. Carlisle passive as ever, and Rosalie staring at her fingernails.

" Just stop it.", Esme said now calmly.

Buffy let go of Jasper and went over to Esme. Every member of the Cullen family flinched. Spike, still holding his broken ribs, morphed to his human face and helped Bella sit up. Buffy was sitting face to face with Esme, the latter being a little taller than her. Buffy scowled at her.

" Who are you people?", Buffy asked annoyed.

Esme sighed heavily. She turned to Alice, Jasper and Carlisle.

" Alice take Jasper out of here. We don't want another outburst from him again. Carlisle take Bella and bandage her wounds.", Esme said like she was commander in chief.

Alice took Jasper out of the room. Carlisle went towards Bella. Spike growled at Carlisle.

" It's ok. I won't hurt her. I just want to take a look at her wound. I'm a doctor, you know?", Carlisle said with his sweet low voice. Spike frowned.

" Don't care.", Spike growled.

" It's okay. I know he won't hurt me.", Bella said sheepishly, withdrawing from Spike's grip.

Carlisle frowned when he saw Spike holding his ribs.

" You are hurt too."

Spike looked at himself and shrugged.

" I'll heal."

Carlisle gave him a 'I can heal you, I'm a doctor, you know?', look, and Spike gave him a ' Piss off before I bite your head off ' look.

Soon Carlisle disappeared with Bella and also broken nose Edward, out of the room. Buffy went to Spike's side, placing a hand on his stomach. Spike winced with pain. He gave her a reassurance smirk that'll he be okay. Buffy turned to Esme who was still inspecting them. Rosalie was sitting on the couch inspecting them too. Neither of them did not say a word until Carlisle appeared with Bella and Edward, all bandaged. Alice, Jasper and Emmet appeared as well. The all sat down except for Buff, Spike and Bella. She was as confused as the Cullens. Buffy was the first to speak. With her arms over her chest and a slight frown she was pacing the room. Her Slayer stance got out the best in her, which pleased Spike oh so well.

" So, vampires. Who would've thought?", Buffy said eyeing everybody one by one.

" How did you know?", asked Carlisle.

" Well, I caught Edward confessing to Bella that he is a vampire. at first I did not suspect you people, but after the little paper cut scene it got to me all too well. I saw the hunger in Jasper's eyes.", Buffy said matter-of-factly.

" And you are not freaked?", Emmet asked.

" Why should I be?"

" Um… I don't know…vampires eat humans?"

" Were you freaked?", Buffy turned to Bella, who was sitting in Edward's lap.

" Not really."

Then Buffy turned to Emmet and raised and eyebrow as if wanting to prove her point. She then went to Spike.

" Anyway, you lot hurt my boyfriend and I'm very pissed off, and you so do not want to see me pissed off."

" Boyfriend? You said he was your brother.", Bella said confused.

Buffy looked at Spike as if wanting his approval to say the truth to them. Spike understood and nodded. He really did not care if they found out or not. at this point he really wanted a cigarette, he was pretty pissed off himself. Buffy took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

" The truth is, we are not siblings and we are definitely not Bella's cousin.", Buffy crossed her hands over her chest once again and started pacing the room.

" Then who are you?", Edward asked annoyed. Buffy glared at him

" And how come you broke Jasper's nose? I mean humans can't easily hurt vampires. And he! Who the hell is he? With that demon face.", Alice stated, pointing to Spike. Spike took a step.

" I'm a vampire just like you and she is the Slayer. Satisfied?", Spike said annoyed. Everyone gaped. " Only I don't bloody sparkle in the sunlight.", he mumbled to himself but in a way so that everyone could hear it.

" So, you are saying that you are a vampire? She is the… Slayer?", Rosalie asked confused. " In what world? I mean I don't have that…face when I fight or whatever.", she stated pointing to Spike. Buffy sighed.

" That's why we think. That we are not in our world. You see in my world vampires, have…that face, and I'm the vampire Slayer. I slay vampires."

" So you kill our kind.", Edward finally spoke.

" Yep. Pretty much."

" But how come you defeated Jasper so easily?", Emmet added.

" The job of the Slayer comes with super powers, so I can beat vampires and defeat evil."

" Wow. That's something.", Alice said.

" And how did you come here?", Carlisle asked.

" We were fighting this warlock in our world and he transported us here. We had to lie that our car broke down and that we are going to California, and that's when Bella's father took us in his house. Good thing California exists here.", Buffy tried to make a joke but nobody seemed to get it.

Rosalie suddenly sat up and went over to Spike studying intensely. Spike was feeling uncomfortable at her staring and Buffy frowned.

" Hm, you are a peculiar vampire."

Spike snorted.

" Me? Peculiar? You bloody sparkle in the sun. I am what you can say a real vampire, game face and dust in the sunlight and all."

" Hey!, Alice intervened. We do not sparkle, it's…just the way we behave in the sun, not like you who fries like a roasted chicken.", Alice pouted.

" Dust, luv, we turn into dust. And don't compare me with some bloody food.", Spike was getting angrier by the minute.

" Whatever. We are way cooler than you."

Spike raised his scarred eyebrow.

" Cool? Ya lot think ya bloody cool?", Spike laughed.

Alice suddenly sat up and scowled at Spike.

" Wanna test that?"

Spike vamped out.

" Bring it on….Sparky.", he said with a snort. Alice made a dash at Spike but Buffy pushed her, making her stumble on her feet. She was surprised by Buffy's strength. Now she had to test the vampire but the Slayer didn't seem to want that.

" Enough!", she yelled annoyed. Spike returned to his human face, but still looking annoyed at Alice. Rosalie was enthralled by him. She really found the vampire very hot. Emmet frowned at her and signaled for her to come to him. She obeyed.

Esme and Carlisle suddenly sat up.

" She's right. Enough of this!", Carlisle hissed.

" Why did you come here? Are you planning to kill us?", Esme frowned at Buffy. Buffy frowned also and looked at Bella.

" If you plan to hurt Bella again, then yes. I'm gonna kill you all even if it means my own death.

Silence fell upon the room. Bella was the first to speak up.

" I… I don't think that's necessary. The Cullens are kind and they don't feed off of human blood. They hunt just animals.", she looked towards Edward for his approval. Edward simply snorted. Spike snorted.

" Yeah right, and I'm the bloody queen.", he said mockingly.

Alice raised a questionably eyebrow, Spike glared at her. Buffy sighed.

" Look. Maybe we can sort this thing out. I don't like you people…at all, but if you promise me that you are truly only feeding off animals, maybe I'll spare you."

" What? You can't possibly mean that?", Spike interjected. Buffy frowned at him.

" Why not? I gave you the benefit of the doubt, even let you come close to me and my family."

Buffy could feel the hurt in his eyes.

" Tha's different.", he said and dashed outside. Buffy felt sorry for what she had said. She looked at Bella and made her a sign that they were leaving.

" You're leaving?", Alice asked impatiently, but happy that the pesky blonde vampire made his exit.

" Yeah. Can't leave Bella alone with you right now.", Buffy grabbed her coat and Bella's hand and left the Cullen house.

Once alone the Cullens contemplated at what they just witnessed.

" So, a vampire Slayer. Well, that's new.", Rosalie comented.

" Yeah. I have never heard of such.", Emmet added.

" She was very strong.", Jasper whispered.

" Did she hurt you bad?", Alice asked while caressing Jasper's swollen cheek.

" Never thought that a human could hurt us only from a few punches. From that vampire I've expected but nor from her.", Edward added.

" We've heard of the Slayer.", Esme said matter of factly. The others, except for Carlisle, snapped their head toward Esme.

" What?", Alice was intrigued.

" And you didn't bother to tell us?", Rosalie asked.

Carlisle sighed.

" It was many years ago, long before you were born", he began. " Me and Esme were running from a bunch of angry peasants and met a girl in the woods. She had a stake in her hand and was grinning viciously at us."

" So they exist.", Edward almost whispered. He could not live with the thought that there were super humans out there hunting them.

" Well, not exactly.", Carlisle added

Alice frowned.

" What do you mean?"

" In our world they don't exist. There are many dimensions out there and this Slayer comes from one of those many.", Esme said.

" So, you say that that girl's story was true."

" Yes."

" And how did you escape that Slayer?", Emmet asked.

" It wasn't easy. She was very strong. She was from the future, sent to many dimensions to wipe out the entire vampire race.", Carlisle said, looking down.

" That's awful.", Alice and Rosalie said in unison.

" For us, yes, for them, no. A Slayer's job is wipe out evil from the face of the Earth and we are part of the evil realm."

Nobody made a sound.

" And as for that blonde vampire, be careful."

Alice sat up frowning at Carlisle.

" What do you mean?"

" I don't know how he came up fighting beside the Slayer but he is very dangerous."

" You know him? I mean he looks different from us. We don't…morph like him.", Emmet said.

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other and sighed.

" He is, it seems, from the same dimension where the Slayer exists, but his power is or was so great that he was mentioned in demon history books, even here.", Carlisle said.

" And how powerful is he? I mean Emmet tackled him pretty well.", Edward frowned.

" Maybe he is out of shape. But we read about him. He was known as William the Bloody and now as Spike, famous for torturing his victims by staking them with railroad spikes. He is the harbinger of havoc thru Europe in 1800's."

Everyone gaped. To them Spike did not look that dangerous but from what Carlisle told them he seemed pretty tough.

" Wow.", was all could Alice bring up, but didn't sounded that impressed.

" Yes. So we have to keep them on our side by all means."

" But we didn't so anything wrong.", Rosalie whined.

" Yes, but a simple mistake and the Slayer will kill us in a blink or William the Bloody will torture us till we beg him to kill us, and even that won't stop him."

Edward sat up angrily and left the room. He couldn't quite believe what he just heard. That petite blonde the Vampire Slayer and that peroxide annoying vampire, the bringer of havoc in Europe. Those things were outrageous for him. He lay in his bed wide eyed. Maybe Bella was in fact in danger with them and not safe as Buffy stated. He had to save her. He suddenly got up and flew thru his bedroom window.

**CHAPTER XII:**

Buffy and Bella were walking thru the woods. Thankfully they had two more hours before darkness settled upon the woods. They were searching for a missing Spike. Buffy cursed herself in her head over and over for speaking to him like that. She was starting to get worried. He was, God knows where, lost somewhere. This was not his town, not even his world to make his way thru. Bella noticed Buffy's concern. She was trying to keep up with Buffy's pace.

" Don't worry we'll find him."

" What?', Buffy suddenly stopped and looked at Bella, tears in her eyes.

Bella put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled. The only new expression, Buffy thought.

" Thanks.", she whispered and smiled as well. They continued moving.

" So, are you like a super hero?", Bella asked.

" Huh?"

" You know. When you told everybody that you are the Slayer and the way you punched and tackled Jasper. Not anybody can do that."

" Oh, yeah, you can say that way. It's kind of complicated. I was destined to be a Slayer. It's kind of my job. A job that doesn't pay you and also doesn't give you medical insurance. The only thing I get from this job are bruises and death."

" Death?"

" Oh, yeah. I died two times", Buffy said like the matter of death was nothing.

" Two times?!", said Bella astonished. " Are you … a zombie?"

" What? No! I've been resurrected. By my friends.", Buffy said laughing. Only the thought of her being a zombie launched a series of sappy zombie movies in her head. She also thought about Spike and her relationship. How would that be? He a master vampire and she Buffy the Zombie Vampire Slayer.

" You must have great friends."

" Well, yeah. There is Giles, my Watcher, Xander, my best male friend, Willow and Tara my witch friends, Dawn my little energy Key sister and… Anya, and ex-demon."

Bella gaped. This girl was really weird, and her friends too. She couldn't imagine her world full of those things she just said. Witches, watchers, although she didn't quite understand what a watcher was, demons. That was all too…dangerous.

They kept walking in slince for about 10 minutes when Bella spoke again.

" So you also involved with a vampire?"

What is it with this girl and her questions? Thought Buffy. I liked her better silent and with that pained expression.

" Yeah. This is complicated as well."

" How come. You don't love him or what?"

" No, it's not that. We love each other very much. It's just we used to be mortal enemies. He tried to kill me and my friends many times back when he was all evil."

Bella frowned.

" Kill you? And now he's not evil?"

" Well, he is, but I domesticated him.", an evil grin spread over Buffy's lips. Just the thought of having the Big bad, the master vampire domesticated thrilled her. She still remembered that Thanksgiving Day when he cooked all the food and everybody was impressed how good was he at that. Dawn even stated that he cooked better than her.

" Well, that's something…else?". Bella didn't know what to say. Buffy smiled at her and suddenly stopped. Bella bumped into her.

" What is it?", asked Bella confused.

" Ssht." Buffy was listening to the noise around her. She thought she heard some rustling coming from the trees. It wasn't Spike, cause he doesn't climb in trees and she usually was able to sense him. It was something else, something dangerous.

Meanwhile Edward was very angry jumping from tree to tree at an amazing speed, when he suddenly sensed something moving on the ground. He jumped in the air and landed with a great thud on the strange body.

" Bloody hell!", came a voice from beneath him. Edward jumped up on his feet to see a crushed Spike coughing. Spike suddenly sat up, feeling a couple of ribs already broken by Edward's fall, and was now staring angrily at Edward. Edward flinched remembering what Carlisle and Esme said about Spike, William the Bloody.

" You stupid ponce. What ya doin' flyin' in the air, jumpin' on people? You almost ruined my duster!", Spike yelled at Edward, but not exactly paying attention to him but to his duster. After he saw that his duster was in perfect shape, he grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up. He was staring at Edward, who gulped nervously. Spike raised his scarred eyebrow.

" Scared of me?"

Edward remained silent. Spike let a snort and also let out the smoke at the same time. Spike pointed his cigarette at Edward, making him step back a bit. He was sure that if Spike would have thrown that cigarette at him he would be like a human torch, well vampire torch.

" Whatcha doin' here? Followin'me?", Spike asked his cigarette still pointed at Edward.

" I was looking for Bella.", Edward said thru gritted teeth.

" Oh, he talks!", Spike laughed.

Edward gritted his teeth some more, almost breaking them, if it weren't for his vampire body. He wanted to punch Spike, but he couldn't risk getting hurt, not while Bella might be in danger somewhere.

" Sooo, you thought I had her. Typical.", Spike rolled his eyes, taking another puff from his cigarette.

" Actually she left with your girlfriend, a minute after you left."

Spike's eyes widened. Buffy followed him. But why didn't she reach him, if she left a minute after him. Maybe she is lost somewhere. These sodding woods.

" Bugger it!", Spike said letting out a smoke from his dead lungs and kicking a tree at the same time. Edward watched him manifest.

" They might still be in the woods. I don't trust Bella with your girlfriend."

Spike snapped his head at him and growled. He moved towards Edward. Almost too quick for Edward to actually notice that Spike was now a few inches away from his face. He was a bit shorter than him but more menacing. Spike blew smoke in Edward's face making him wince from the smell. Spike tilted his head to one side examining Edward.

" Are you saying that, MY girlfriend is not qualified to protect Bella?"

Edward gulped.

" I'm saying that Buffy might hurt Bella.", he eyed Spike. He also a flash of yellow passing in his eyes. He was angry really angry. Thank God that there were no railroad spikes nearby. Spike suddenly started to laugh. Edward frowned at him.

" 'Ello? Didn't you heard what she said back in yo'ouse? She's the Vampire Slayer, protector of the innocent. Bella is an innocent, thus she'll protect her. Trust me, Bella is safe with Buffy. If I know Buffy, and I do, she'll give her own life to protect the others.", Spike's laughter was now a sorrowful one. He missed Buffy and felt guilty that he left like a ponce, just like his nancy Grand Sire, Angel. Edward sighed.

" I guess, I can trust her…for now. But I don't trust you."

Spike raised hi head at him and threw the cigarette bud on the ground not bothering to butt it with his boot. He went towards him. Edward flinched once again.

" Not to worry mate. I hate your ass too, but we have to work together if we want to find them. I can't smell Buffy, for now, but if we keep movin' maybe I can have a tarce o'er.", Spike patted Edward's back and also passed by him.

" I don't understand a single word you're saying." , Edward whined. Spike turned towards him and smirked.

" Don't have to.", and he continued walking into the woods.

Edward shook his head, sighed and followed Spike.

**CHAPTER XIII:**

On the other side of the woods, Buffy and Bella kept walking. It was starting to get dark outside. Putting Spike's disappearance aside for a while Buffy wanted to get Bella safe out of the woods, especially since her Slayer senses were going crazy. She was sensing three vampires, the same kind as Edward Cullen, but she could not see any of them. They were getting closer and farther away at the same time. Maybe they were trying to surround them or something or just play with them. Buffy was frustrated; she wasn't prepared for a fight. If she had to fight somehow, she would have to use only her brute power, cause weapons were a big no in this case. She sure missed her stake, Mr. Pointy. Buffy sighed heavily; Bella sensed that she was a little agitated.

" We are lost, aren't we?"

" Huh? Oh. Yeah, kinda. Sorry."

Bella shook her head.

" No need. But I can see that something else bothers you. What is it?"

Buffy bit her lip. She did not want to scare Bella and inform her of the possible danger that was coming towards them. Bella stared at her, intensely.

" Nothing. There's nothing.", Buffy shook her head in false denial. Bella frowned and suddenly grabbed her hand.

" Something IS the matter. Tell me."

Buffy was now looking at the ground, finding her muddy shoes very interesting, all of a sudden. She decided that Bella must know that something was coming towards them. Maybe is she knew she would not be surprised and be ready to fight if it was necessary. That is, if she knew how to fight.

" Someone or something is headed our way. I don't really know for sure."

" What's that supposed to mean? Are they coming or not?"

" Maybe or maybe not. Usually my Slayer senses tell me whenever something evil is around, and now I sense three vampires just like Edward, but sometimes I lose their scent. It's like they are near but at the same time very far. It's complicated, even for me."

Bella frowned and looked around her.

" And if they come, how on earth we will fight them?"

Buffy smiled at her. Good, she had the will to fight at least.

" Simple. We put stakes thru their hearts." Buffy frowned remembering how Edward sparkled in the sun. if he sparkled in the sun, instead if being dust maybe stakes won't hurt him, but it was worth a try.

" What is it?", Bella frowned at Buffy's frown.

" I just remembered how Edward sparkled in the sun, I don't really know if stakes are good here."

" They have to be. Right?"

" I suppose. In my world vampires+sunlight=dust in the wind. The same equation applies with stakes as well. But here it seems that vampires+sunlight=glitter, and vampires+stake=unkown answer. Do you understand what I mean?"

Bella was looking at her dumbfounded. She didn't understand a thing, but pretended that she did. Buffy saw thru her pretense.

" Yes."

Buffy turned around and inspected her surroundings. She went to a small tree and ripped a few branches. She took a Swiss knife that she always had in the back pocket of her jeans and started sharpening them. Bella looked at her interested. She thought that Buffy was a really strong girl, both physically and emotionally, for a woman her posture. Buffy was shorter and slimmer than Bella. How does she fight monsters with that petite body? She thought. She shook her head when she noticed that Buffy was done and handed her two pointy stakes.

" These are for you."

Bella raised and eyebrow.

" They are stakes. If we encounter our visitors use them."

" How do I use these?"

Buffy sighed and raied her own stake and pointed to Bella heart. She was about to stake her, when Bella gaped at her and froze with fear. Buffy stopped her stake a few inches away from her heart.

" Put it thru the vampire's heart just like this. With all your force. Let's hope it'll work.", Buffy turned and started walking again. Bella followed her still looking bewildered at her stakes.

Meanwhile Spike and Edward were wondering around the woods with no clue what's so ever, where they were. Spike suddenly stopped and looked around him.

" Bollocks!", he yelled. He took yet another cigarette, lit it and started pacing back and forth. Edward stopped as well and was now looking at him how he was pacing nervously and smoking at the same time.

" What's wrong?", Edward asked.

" I can't sense Buffy, at all.", Spike sighed, blowing smoke at the same time.

Edward raised an eyebrow at him, and asked the one question that was buggering him the whole time they were wandering aimlessly in the woods.

" How come you smoke? Are you addicted or something?"

Spike raised his scarred eyebrow at him and took another puff.

" What's it to you, mate?"

" Nothing. Just wondering, that's all."

" Well, if you must know, I'm not really addicted, it's a habit I guess. Plus, I don't get lung cancer, being already dead'n'all."

Edward closed his eyes, pondering the statement. He pointed a finger at Spike.

" True, true. So what do we do now?"

Spike looked at him and then at the almost dark sky.

" Don't know mate, don't…."

Spike suddenly stopped talking and looked around him. He could sense somebody, but not Buffy nor Bella. Something else. Edward stiffened. He knew that scent all too well. He looked at Spike who was now growling.

" I think something is out there."

Spike snapped his head at him.

" Ya think?", Spike said sarcastically.

Edward shook his head.

" Come on. We need to find the girls.

Spike went after Edward still smoking his cigarette.

**CHAPTER XIV:**

Buffy was now more agitated than ever, Bella felt her agitation and was agitated as well. She could sense the three beings right above her and she also heard some branches cracking form above. They stopped, waiting for whatever came at them. Suddenly three grinning figures appeared in front of them from above. Buffy could not believe her eye at what she just saw. There were 2 men and a woman, probably vampires. One of them had long blonde hair and he only wore a pair of denim blue jeans and a pair of knee length black boots. The other man was also topless, a black man with long rasta hair and black pants and black normal boots. And the woman was wearing leopard print tight pants with a pair of red boots, at the top only a black bra and a short fur coat was covering her bra. She had long curly red hair. Buffy cringed her nose at them. All three had red eyes. What a bunch of fashion tasteless dopes. I mean who dresses like that? She was beginning to think that Spike's all black attire and duster included was the haut couture of the vampire season. Even Drusilla dressed nicer than these guys, especially the red head. Who wears animal print pants with those boots and especially, only a bra and a short white fur coat? That topped it. She looked at Bella.

Bella was scared and enthralled at the same time. She could tell that Bella was fascinated by the girl's clothing. Buffy frowned at her and shook her head. The three vampires grinned mischievously at them. Buffy scowled at them.

" What are you pretty girls doin' here?", the blonde one asked with a New Jersey accent.

Oh my God! It's not enough that he dresses like a white retarded Puff Daddy, but he has a Jersey accent as well? What happened to vampires that respected themselves.

" Looks like they are lost.", the black one grinned.

" Maybe we can show them around.", the girl said.

" No thanks.", Buffy answered sarcastically.

The black one raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to Buffy, examining her from a close distance. Buffy scowled at him.

" I can smell fear on this one, he pointed to Bella, but on this, he pointed to Buffy, I can smell only anger and…disgust. You don't fear us little girl?"

Buffy raised a questionable eyebrow.

" I'm only afraid that your bad taste on clothing will rub on me.", Buffy grinned evilly as well.

The red head mad a dash at Buffy, angry and wanted to punch her but the black guy stopped her hand.

" No! I like her. She is feisty. Maybe she will be one of us.", he liked his lips viciously.

" No thanks. There is only one female in the Black Eyed Peas."

The blonde guy frowned at Buffy and threw his hands in the air.

" Why does everybody compare with that band?", he whined

" Cause you look like them.", Buffy said matter of facitly.

" We do not."

" You so do."

" Enough!", the black guy yelled and punch Bella which threw her in the air. Fortunately she was caught in time by a flying Edward. Spike dashed passed him and punched the black guy slamming him right into a tree.

Buffy's face lit up when she saw Spike. Everyone stopped. The red head and the blonde looked perplexed at the black guy and at Spike who had his game face on. Spike didn't seem to notice Buffy, which upset her and made her feel guiltier, than she was. Maybe he is still mad at me. The blonde guy stepped in front of Spike and studied him.

" What are you?", asked the blonde guy confused. Spike grinned evily.

" I'm your worst nightmare."

Spike grabbed the guy by the head and thre him in a tree as well. The black guy made a dash towards Spike but was tackled by Edward, who put the unconscious Bella behind a tree. The red head started running towards Spike screaming, but came suddenly to a halt. She gaped at Spike. The latter looked confused at her then she saw the cause of her pain. The point of the stake was showing from her heart. The read head immediately turned into dust, but not ordinary dust, but diamond dust. Buffy appeared from behind the red head as soon as she turned to dust. She had her arms crossed over her chest and smiled evilly. Spike licked his lips and started walking towards her. Just the he got tackled by the blonde guy. Edward was still fighting the black guy.

The black guy punched Edward and threw him into a tree. Just when he regained balance, Edward saw Buffy punching the black guy.

The black guy punched her as well, making her loose balance, then he kicked her in the stomach making her cough.

" Buffy!", Spike yelled from behind her. He was busy avoiding the punches from the blonde dude.

Buffy fell on the ground clutching her stomach. The black guy smirked.

" Now I will not make you one of us, but kill you…slowly."

He leant above Buffy and grew his eye wide. He then turned into a pile of diamond dust revealing Buffy standing on her back with her stake pointed up.

Spike managed to punch the guy and making him stumble. He then ripped an entire branch from a tree, with all his anger and force plunged it into the blonde guy heart, well his whole chest, the branch being trice as big as a ordinary stake.

The blonde guy turned into diamond dust as well. Edward looked around him to see if the vampires are really dead, then he remembered Bella. He went to her, who was already starting to wake up.

Spike morphed back to his human face and went to Buffy who was struggling to get up. He lifted her in his arms and hugged her tightly, making her hard to breathe.

" I thought I will lose you. Don't do that again."

" Spike…", she whimpered.

" What is it? Are you hurt?"

" You're crushing me."

" Oh, sorry.", he let her go feeling embarrassed.

If he wasn't dead, Buffy could have sworn that she saw his cheeks turning red. She chuckled and kissed him softly on the lips. Spike gaped at her.

" I'm sorry.", she said.

Spike raised his scarred eyebrow.

" For what?"

" For talking to you the way I did at the Cullens."

Spike remembered her harsh words and waved his hand as if dismissing those thoughts.

" No worries. Already forgot."

Buffy smiled and pulled him for another kiss. This one more passionately. They heard a cough from behind them and separated remembering that they are not quite alone. Buffy looked at Bella who didn't seem injured but a little confused. Bella was looking at the piles of dust on the ground. Buffy smiled at her.

" See? Told you it'll work."

Bella smiled as well but didn't say a word.

" Thank you.", Edward said all of a sudden.

" For what?", Buffy asked confused.

" For protecting Bella. And thank you too.", he said to Spike.

Spike smirked.

" No worries mate."

Buffy was now looking at the two vampires confused. Edward saw her confusion.

" He found you. Sensed you and tracked you here."

Buffy smiled at Spike, who tightened his grip on her waist. Buffy was glad to be in his arms one again.

" Well, it's safe to say that the danger here is gone for now.", Buffy said. She then looked at Edward and Bella.

" I hope that you keep your promise and won't hurt Bella or any other human being."

Edward smiled.

" Been doing that for over 50 years now."

" That's good, I guess. Well…"

Just when Buffy wanted to say something else a white whirlwind engulfed her and Spike. She looked down at the whirlwind then at Edward and Bella. She quickly waved her hand goodbye to the pair before disappearing.

**CHAPTER XV:**

" Are you saying that those two killed Victoria and her guys?", Alice asked in awe.

" Yes. Spike killed the blonde one and Buffy the other two.", Edward said

" Wow. They really are strong. And how did Spike kill that guy?", Alice asked interested.

Edward smirked, a smirk that was rare for him.

" Spiked him."

Alice gaped and Edward laughed.

…

" Bloody hell!", Spike yelled as he stumbled when they flashed back.

Buffy was trying to see around her. That white whirlwind made her eyes feel all fuzzy. She blinked many times when she made out some pair of eyes in front of her staring at them.

" Hey, guys! They're here! Good job Wills!", Xander cheered.

Buffy gaped. She was back, back home with her friends with the sunlight allergic vampires. She quickly hugged Xander and then Willow, who came yelping at her. Giles was smiling from behind Willow and Dawn was squealing with excitement. Spike was trying to futter the diamond dust from his duster when he was tackled in a hug by a familiar body. He lifted the body in his arms and put it back on the ground.

" Nibblet. Nice to see ya."

" Spike! Buffy! Oh my God! You are back! Thought you guys were lost forever!", she yelled, making Spike's ear hurt.

Dawn quickly jumped to hug Buffy. Both sisters were squealing with excitement to see each other again. Spike covered his ears from the noise. Damn vampire hearing.

" What happened? How did you guys managed to bring us back?", Buffy finally asked after almost breaking Dawn from the hug.

" Well…"

" We found the guy that sent you to God knows where.", Xander said.

" How?", Buffy frowned.

" After you did not return from your patrol we started to get worried and went after you in the cemetery.", Giles added.

" And we found this cape green eyed guy walking in circles and mumbling something about a car and a cat. Then he mentioned you and Spike.", Xander added.

Spike suddenly remembered his wrecked car and got angry again. He had to teach the Slayer a lesson later.

" So we beat him to tell us where he sent you and how. Me and Tara did a spell, which wasn't quite easy and poof here you are.", Willow grinned.

" Although, we would not have minded to leave Spike behind.", Xander stated.

Spike glared at Xander.

" Ha, bloody ha! Very funny Harris.", he said sarcastically.

Buffy shook her head. Some things never change.

" So how long we were gone."

Willow put her thinking face on.

" Hmm, about 13 hours. I told you the spell was a little tricky."

Buffy and Spike gaped.

" Only 13 hours? In the world that we were it seemed that weeks had passed.", Buffy said not believing that they were gone only a few hours in her world and in Bella and Edward's world it seemed that two weeks had passed.

" Where were you exactly?", Giles asked while rubbing his glasses.

Buffy and Spike looked at each other and sighed heavily.

" It'a a bloody long story.", they said in unison.


End file.
